


Hello, Again

by blythesbaby



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert end up vacationing in trinidad togther, Anne and gilbert never met at queens, Anne is a writer, Anne tries mangos, Best friend fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gilbert is our fav doctor man, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, Miscommunication, They haven’t seen each other in 11 years, gilbert delivers another baby, goodness i love them, i’m so bad at tags.., long overdo confessions, vacation in trinidad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythesbaby/pseuds/blythesbaby
Summary: Anne and Gilbert reconnect in Trinidad after not seeing each other for eleven years, resulting in a lot of fluff and a couple long over due declarations.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Hello, Again

The sun rose through the palm trees, leaving a golden glitter shimmering against the white sand of the Trinidadian beach. The crystal like waves floated in and out of the shore peacefully, bringing along with them the beautiful white noise of the sea. On the horizon was an arrangement of purple and pinks, cast by the rising sun, and blended ever so slightly by the fluffy clouds that peppered the sky. 

Gilbert had just arrived on the island aboard the steamboat as the sun peaked from the land's edge. He admired the glittering water and thick green jungles that could already be seen from the boat's port, it reminded him of the time all those years ago he had come to this same port and admired the view. Except, last time his mind was clouded with the thought that someone else would have enjoyed it much more than he had. 

This trip, unlike the other, was purely vacationary. If he was being honest, he hadn't stopped working from the second he became a doctor almost 8 years ago. Even before that, he had spent every minute of every day studying. With good reason, Bash forced him to take some time to clear his head, which he was outwardly opposed to, but inwardly thankful to have some time to stop and think. 

He strode through the dusty roads of the market, which was bustling with life and color. His nose was stuffed full of delicious smells, and the cool fresh air calmed his ever-busy mind. 

"Mangos, mangos! Come get the freshest mangos on the island here!" Beckoned a male voice, thick with the smooth accent indigenous to the island. 

Gilbert couldn't help but remember the days he spent with Bash here, raving about the sweetness of this tropical fruit. His nostalgia carried him right over to the man, where he purchased a large, ripe mango ( for probably much more than the normal cost, considering he was a tourist, and very much looked the part ).

Biting into it was like hugging a childhood friend. The tang and sweetness caressed his taste buds, leaving him smiling with delight.

He continued on the dirt road, passed basket weavers, dress makers, cooks and freshly caught fish being roasted above fires by their captors. He proceeded to munch on the yellowy fruit while he strolled down the lane towards his little motel. 

His mind was at ease for the first time in 10 years; no dying patients, no screaming children, no pressure to do and be perfect, just the breeze and his own thoughts. He was admiring the brilliance of the blue in the sky when his thoughts were abruptly broken by a scream.

"AHHHH" a shrill voice echoed through the lane, followed by a second voice calling for help.

"HELP! Help! Does anyone know where a doctor is?! We need a doctor!" The voice sounded panicked, but also strangely familiar. He brushed it off as he ran towards the plea for help. 

He found two women, one with deep elegant caramel skin, tight curly black hair, and very clearly in distress. The other had smooth milky skin, peppered with freckles and deep auburn locks that fell into soft curls on her back. 

Something about this seemed all too familiar, but he pushed it away once again when the women turned to him. He noticed the first woman's lower half of her dress had been drenched and her stomach rounded, showing him she was very pregnant, and very much in labor.

He ran up to them and crouched down near the first lady, recoiling when she moved away quickly, clutching onto the second woman in fear.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm a doctor, I'm here to help. I promise" He spoke softly and reassuringly 

The dark skinned woman glared in his direction and turned to the other woman with a pleading look.

The latter woman understood her fear and turned to Gilbert, only to be stunned the second their eyes met. 

Gilbert's breath stopped and his eyes widened, mimicking her expression, it couldn't be.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?" His voice came out almost a whisper 

She inhaled a deep breath before responding "Gilbert Blythe?" 

Then at the same time:

"Why are you here?"

"What are you doing here?" 

Anne let out a soft chuckle, about to answer, before another scream came from the forgotten woman who was clutching her arm. 

"Ciara, this is an old friend of mine" she sheepishly smiled at him "we need his help, okay? You can trust him." She reassured 

Gilbert smiled softly at her before turning to the lady, "hello Ciara, I'm Gilbert Blythe. Let's get that baby out of you okay?" He moved slightly towards her, rejoicing when she didn't jump away. 

Ciara glanced at Anne one more time to be sure and nodded "okay" she had tears streaming down her face, obviously in an incredible amount of pain. 

"Anne-erm I need hot water and towels quickly" he directed. Anne squeezed her friend's hand and ran off. Gilbert pulled out his babash and sterilized his hands before giving the lady a questioning look, 

"Uh, may I?" 

She nodded, holding on tightly to a post nearby.

After checking her dilation he concluded she was more than ready to start pushing. 

Anne came rushing in, supplies in hand, and quickly dropped to Ciara, moving to steady her against her own chest. 

"I'm going to need you to start pushing okay?" 

She groaned at an contraction and shut her eyes tightly, muttering an "okay" 

After five long minutes of pushing, a beautiful little boy was born and placed carefully in his mother's lap. 

All three adults gazed in awe at the new little life, who was smiling softly at his mother. 

When Gilbert's job was done he decided to make his way back to the motel so as to not disturb the pair. He was quickly stopped by Anne, grabbing his arm and stopping him, making him turn to face her. 

"I just, um, wanted to say- thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help, I -we- greatly appreciate it." She smiled 

He returned the smile and scratched the back of his neck (a habit that had stuck with him from his school boy days) "of course"

Their eyes met again and both admired the new found maturity in the other's. 

Gilbert could almost read Anne's eyes like a story book, he could see every laugh she had had, every hurt, every triumph, every pain. He could see the lessons she learned and mountains she scaled to be where she was. Most of all he could see that thirteen year old girl who's heart is purer then gold. 

Gilbert's were much more firm and full of rules and regulations then they had been. They also held a certain hurt that comes with his work. She could see the pain he felt every time he had to convey the worst news to a family who trusted him. She could see his disappointment in himself when he couldn't save someone. The most prominent thing that stood out to her was his lack of softness, if she tried hard enough she could still see that little boy who had joked and teased her, the little boy who's soft heart was beloved by all. 

They were both spooked by how easily they could read each other. Their gazes fell and an awkward silence hovered over them.

"Well, I- I should get back, you know to uh-uh-" she searched her mind for a name, momentarily caught off guard "Ciara, yes, I should get back to Ciara" she stuttered 

"Right, and I really should check into my- um- my motel" he tipped his hat and continued down the lane, leaving himself and Anne completely taken aback 

"It was nice seeing you" Anne whispered to herself once he was gone 

"Goodbye" he thought to himself "I missed you" 

.

The next morning Gilbert decided to take a stroll on the beach, so he got dressed and headed down to the foyer and front desk area. When he made it down, he heard a man and women arguing loudly.

"Excuse me sir, but that is NO way to speak to me. I need to get in this room and I suggest you open the door before I have to speak to your manager." The women spat 

Anne 

"Oh calm your hysterics woman, this room is specifically reserved for A.S Cuthbert, the world renowned author. Ah- and before you say you ARE A.S Cuthbert—"

She rolled her eyes "which I am"

"You!?" He laughed bitterly "You? A.S Cuthbert?!" He snorted "that's comical, A.S could never be a woman, the books are too good to be written by such an hysterical breed" 

The tips of her ears went red but she held in her temper and took a deep breath. Much to Gilbert's surprise, she didn't let her temper get the better of her." I know it's hard to imagine that someone of my..." she took another deep breath "gender, could write well, but you must believe it. Here's my identification." She turned her card to show him, the name 'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert' plastered on the front. 

After taking a close look at the card the man looked unimpressed. "This says Anne Shirley Cuthbert." 

She rolled her eyes again "A.S ... Anne Shirley?" The man still looked unphased "It's a nom de plume, you idiot" 

Gilbert snorted out a laugh, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. 

Anne searched the room with her eyes for the owner of the laugh but eventually gave up and turned her attention to the humiliated man in front of her. 

The man's eyes widened and a bashful expression overtook him. "Oh Mrs. Cuthbert I'm very sorry, it's just-" he stuttered 

"You thought I was a man, yes, I know. Now that we have settled that, this hysterical woman would like to enter her own room." She raised an eyebrow and the man fumbled with his keys 

"Yes, yes of course, I'm so sorry again..... my daughter loves your books!" He called out after she walked in the room. 

Gilbert watched, half amused, half disgusted, at the situation between the two. After the man walked away from his post at her door, Gil walked over and knocked bashfully. For some reason he felt the need to see her again, hear her voice. 

The door swung open quickly. 

"Sir I thought I made it clear I don't want you- oh, uh hi Gilbert-erm Dr. Blythe?" she fumbled, unsure of what to call him, sure they were close back in the day, but she hadn't seen him in over ten years. 

"Hi, and please just Gilbert" he smiled "I couldn't help but overhear your... conversation... you're A.S Cuthbert? I guess I should've known that" He chuckled. How had he not put that together? 

She smiled proudly "Yes, that's actually why I'm here! My newest book is releasing here first, so i'm here to do press and such" 

"That's amazing Anne!" He felt a bubbling of pride rise in his chest. Suddenly, he remembered how the man had treated her and it was quickly replaced with remorse. "Does that happen often?" He gestured to the guard who was now across the room at a different post. 

She sighed and nodded "Sadly, some people just seem to think that females can't possibly be good authors, which I think is completely ridiculous considering some of the best authors of all time ARE female and technically woman are usually better writers considering they have more empathy and can build characters better..." she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling shy about her display of passion, unknowing of how much admiration Gilbert held for such displays. "sorry, it just gets to me sometimes. Anyway, so you really did become a doctor" she smiled at him, almost proudly he thought. 

He stifled a laugh "yeah I did, but don't change the subject. It is awful that people treat you that way!" He said exasperated "I mean I can't believe it, why?" 

She chuckled softly "Men don't like to feel inferior to a woman, I suppose they take it as a sign of weakness and feel threatened. it is what it is" She shrugged.

He sighed "that shouldn't be how it is" He ran his hand through his curls, an action he did often when he was upset or ashamed. 

This time she fully laughed " well yes, I know that much." He smiled bashfully " Say, I'm heading out to the coffee shop around the corner in a minute if you would like to join me? Of course, only if you're not busy!" 

His eyes crinkled into a smile "I would like that, I'm not busy."

✰✰✰

The two adults sat near an open window overlooking the sparkling trinidadian ocean. Anne had been to this particular cafe many times during her trip and had quickly befriended the small family that owned it. Her incomparable heart for people meant it wasn't difficult for her to make friends. By this point in her life she had around 20 different pen pals from all across the globe, each very special and dear to her heart.

Sitting across from her, Gilbert was reminded of just how awe-inspiring she is. The sun softly lit her face making her ever present glow that much more pronounced. He still has never met anyone who's beauty compares to this ethereal redheaded sitting before him. 

Almost immediately after sitting down, a little old woman sauntered towards them, notebook in hand, to take their order. Gilbert noticed that the lady lit up upon seeing Anne.

"Why look who it is! I was beginning to think you weren't stopping by today again like yesterday, Amelia missed you dearly!"   
The woman's face crinkled into a smile, showing off the wrinkles in her skin that have seen so many loves and losses. Her tan skin was complimented with a lovely rose tint in her cheeks as well as long wispy eyelashes that batted over her kind brown eyes. 

Gil noticed Anne's smile grew into a large-yet regretful-grin at the mention of the little girl. 

"Hello Mrs. June!" she sprang up and embraced the lady "Oh, I missed Amelia greatly as well! I do hope she can forgive me for not coming here yesterday, my manager is shortening my leash even more than usual." she rolled her eyes "Honestly I don't see how coming here can affect my work, but anyway, I hope I can make it up to her? Maybe later today?" she smiled brightly at the lady who returned the grin 

"You do what you have to do deary, don't be fussing over little ol' us" The lady chastised "But I do know Mia would love to spend time with you. Of course, if your schedule allows it." Anne nodded and sat back down "My! I'm sorry I didn't even notice you have company dear! I swear the older I get the more I lose my knack for observation! Well, care to introduce your friend here?" the women shot a smirk at Anne which Gilbert noticed she quickly dismissed before he spoke up. 

"No problem ma'am, I'm Gilbert Blythe, it's wonderful to meet you." he shook her soft wrinkly hand and smiled kindly 

Anne smiled at his gentleness "He's an old school chum from P.E.I." she informed Mrs. June. 

the women nodded and smiled, clearly impressed with Gilbert. "Well it's nice to meet you as well, now what can I get you two?"

The pair ordered and Mrs. June left them to themselves, though not before leaving Anne a suggestive wink that confused Gilbert.

"So... who's Amelia?" He spoke once the lady disappeared into the kitchen.

Anne looked down at her hands and smiled, "She is Mrs. June's granddaughter. I met her the first day I arrived and have been helping her out a little: she just lost her mother, poor dear. She is the sweetest soul and I try to help in any way possible... but with my book and manager...I just wish I could do more" Her eyes glistened in the sunlight and Gilbert was reminded of her capacity for such compassion and empathy.

He placed his hand gently over hers "Hey, i'm sure you are helping her more then you could ever know. You always seem to find a way to make things right" she looked up from her hands and caught his eyes. She would always be amazes by how a pair of eyes could look so genuinely kind. 

"Thank you." 

"So..." 

Their gazed locked. Blue meets hazel, as natural as the moon orbits the sun. They couldn't look away, not when there was so much intensity in the others gaze. They studied each other's eyes, memorizing each hue that used to be a sight more familiar then home to them. 

Anne was the first to re-enter reality, still not averting her gaze. "How is Bash? And Delly!" she asked, lighting up at the mention of the sweet family. 

Gilbert snapped back and grinned deeply as he did whenever his brother or niece was mentioned. 

"They are good, Bash is well, and Delly just started in the 'big kids' school with Murial so she is very happy" 

Anne was glad to hear that Delly had been able to attend the school seemingly without too much trouble. Probably Miss Stacy's doing. 

"That's incredible! I can't believe she's all grown. It's good to hear that Bash is doing well, i've been meaning to write but you know how it gets" She was embarrassed she hadn't reached out to the Lacroixs sooner, but the little flicker of pain was still there, and she worried they would bring up something she wasn't ready for. 

Gilbert, always one to understand, just smiled, "of course, don't feel bad at all, I understand completely." he paused wondering if he should cover the unmentioned topic that hung thick in his mind "I am really sorry about Matthew, he was a great man" he squeezed her hand reassuringly (just now noticing he never let go). 

"Thank you Gil" Her eyes went wide at the use of her old nickname for him "i'm sorry it just slipped out" she laughed nervously 

'Gil' , she was the first one to ever call him that, and the only person he had ever allowed to nickname him in any way besides the occasional 'blythe' from Sebastian. Hearing her call him that again brought him back to all the late night study sessions, cooking lessons with Mary, nights spent babysitting delly. All those little moments he had cherished and stored in his mind as some of the greatest days of his life. 

He noticed the worry in her eyes and immediately shut it down. "No, no it's okay, I um- well I like it." his arm found its position scratching his neck awkwardly, yet again. 

Anne smiled brightly before remembering why it had been so long since she had seen him and her smile faltered "So... How is Winifred?" she spoke nonchalantly, but winced on the inside.

He choked on his coffee "I'm sorry, what?" 

Anne was puzzled with his reaction "Well, she's your wife isn't she? Why didn't she come as well?" Her brows were creased in confusion, only deepening when he burst out laughing 

"i'm- i'm so sorry" he cried with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard "my WIFE?!" 

Now Anne was frustrated with his laughing fit she knew absolutely nothing about "yes your wife! WHY are you laughing?!" 

He shook his head wiping tears from his eyes "Anne you didn't know? all this time!" he shook his head in amusement "My goodness, for someone who loves knowledge you sure have a knack for avoiding it!" 

"Gilbert Blythe you tell me what I need to know before I wack you over the head with this mug!" she threatened, but the amusement in her eyes showed him it was empty.

He sat up straight and somewhat composed himself, putting his hands up in surrender "Me and Winnie never got married, Anne. I broke off our courtship when I went to propose."

Now she was even more confused, he could tell. He leaned back nonchalantly in his chair and rested his arms behind his head "didn't feel right" he shrugged 

Her eyebrows furrowed "why not?" she practically whispered, suddenly feeling very small.

He looked into her eyes and smiled softly "Before she died, Mary told me to 'Marry for love'. I didn't love her as I should have, it was unfair of me to continue that relationship knowing I could never love her like that." the corner of his mouth turned up softly as he gazed into her ocean eyes. 

Her face softened, he didn't love winifred? 

"May I ask why not? I mean she was so beautiful and from what I saw, very kind and sophisticated, not to mention extremely wealthy and came from a strong family name. What held you back?" 

His expression deepened and his eyes searched hers intensely, analyzing carefully what his next words should be.

"Just, one thing"

. 

Gilbert hadn't traveled much since graduating college and becoming a doctor, but he had seen enough to conclude that this beach was by far his favorite. 

The salty air caressed his face, leaving a light pink tint in his cheeks. The white sand beneath his feet was smooth and soft against his toes and glittered slightly in the morning sun. The crimson sky slowly blended into blue as the sun rose higher in the sky, leaving behind the stars to rest. 

As he strode down the beach his mind was alight with a hundred different thoughts and emotions. Seeing Anne had been a shock to his system, he had spent so many years pushing aside his craving and longing for her, dismissing it as him just being lonely. Truthfully he was quite lonely, yes he had Bash and Delphine, but his heart ached for his own family. He had always been quite content with the idea of not marrying, not being tied down by anyone or anything, in his younger years, but now the craving was eating him away. Every time he envisioned his future he saw her. Every envision of the future had her in it, even when he hadn't seen her in over a decade, she never left his mind, and that was confusing and scary to say the least. He knew he loved her back in their school days, but was it possible to hold onto such an emotion when it hadn't been fed in so long? He wasn't sure if it really was love or if it was some flight of fancy fantasy he just dreamt of every once in a while. 

He was walking across the beach, shoes in hand, caught up in trying to figure out the mess of his mind, so he didn't notice the redhead sitting close to the shore line quietly writing in a leather notebook. 

He stumbled over a piece of drift wood and fell right on top of her. He caught himself on either side of her shoulders but was still pressed against her. Chest to chest, faces inches apart as their stunned gazed locked.

As their eyes connected again, neither could deny they would absolutely spend the rest of their days simply gazing into these eyes if given the opportunity. 

He cleared his throat and started laughing, followed by an unladylike snort and cackle from the woman beneath him. 

"Couldn't get enough of me eh?" She teased raising an eyebrow while still chuckling.

"seems so" he grinned and rolled over onto the sand next to her. 

"You know Gilbert Blythe, for someone who gives the air of being so put together, it seems you are actually quite clumsy" 

He snorted and smiled up at the sky, "once again I can't disagree...Must've learned it from you" he nudged her shoulder teasingly and she smiled at him.

"You really are incorrigible." 

Silence fell over them as they both gazed at the sky, now speckled with fluffy clouds drifting above the horizon. 

"You know, I missed our teasing in college" He confessed quietly "you really had a knack for driving me to be better" his smile was nostalgic as he remembered their quarrels. 

She hummed in response, transfixed on the sky above them. "I missed you as well." she whispered into the salty air. 

His brain took that simple statement and ran. She had missed him? Certainly she hadn't missed him as much as he did her. She means the rivalry, right? His mind whipped with different thoughts, eventually ending in a boyish smile settling on his features. She missed him.

She admired the sky, taking in the beauty of the island around her, reeling in the feeling of her bare feet in the warm sand, and how the sun caressed her skin softly. 

" Sometimes it is hard to imagine feelings like this..." she began thoughtfully "Being surrounded by all of this extravagant beauty is immensely gratifying. Just imagine living in a world where the sun did not shed her rays on this sand, or where the ocean and the shore didn't have such a kindredship that intertwines them together. I believe that would be absolutely dreadful. I mean just breath in this air!" she inhaled the air deeply, eyes closed, filling her lounges with delightful sea air. "Its simply ethereal" she sighed happily.

Gilbert watched as she took in the beauty around her, she was a lighthouse in a world full of dark nights and harsh waters. "Yes, it is." He replied, his gaze never leaving her face. "Absolutely beautiful" he whispered. 

A half hour later they found themselves playing in the sand like children, after a heated debate on which one could build the better sandcastle. They took in handfuls and threw them at each other, covering both adults completely in sand, and filling the beach with the laughter of two people who were experiencing nothing short of complete and total bliss. 

Returning to their motel was quite the embarrassing feat. Two grown adults --who were both highly respected and normally dignified-- barreling into the lobby, howling over some joke while being thoroughly covered in sand was not an everyday occurrence to the staff and other residents. 

Anne and Gilbert were on the receiving end of very harsh and disapproving glares from the older crowd, while the others just gaped in shock. Anne bit her lip, holding in her laughter and straightened her posture, trying salvage any dignity she had left, which made Gilbert burst into laughter once again considering her hair was tangled and wet from the sea and her clothes were ripped and covered in sand. She glared at him for his laughter until she broke into it herself, noticing how crazy they both looked. 

As they bid their farewells the promise of tomorrow and memories of today filled each with a noticeable joy. Even Mrs. June had questioned Anne later about her "unusually sweet and smiley attitude" to which Anne just blushed and blamed on the 'beauty of the beach that morning', but both were fully aware it was due to the handsome, hazel eyed doctor that had stumbled into the island that week. 

. 

When Anne and Gilbert "bumped" into each other for the third day in a row there was no doubt in either mind of whether or not their day would be spent with the other. 

"Ever tried a mango?" Gilbert questioned after they had gotten coffee down at the small cafe and were wandering through the market. 

She cocked an eyebrow " I don't believe I have, am I missing out?" 

His shocked expression elicited a laugh to bubble from her chest as he feigned hurt, clutching his chest. "Haven't tried one! Can you believe it!" he practically yelled to everyone in close proximity to them. Anne laughed and hit him, hard. 

"Gil stop!!" her face turned beet red as passers by looked at the pair with the most confused expressions, but Gilbert didn't stop. 

He made his way to the mango stand and conversed with the man, further humiliating poor Anne. "Sir, can you believe she has never even tried a mango?!" 

The man looked shocked and gasped "My, my! I'll have to find my best mango just for her!" He rummaged through his stand before returning to the two with a triumphant smile. He passed the mango to Gilbert, who passed it to a very red-faced Anne. 

The two men stood waiting for her to take the blessed first bite. She shook her head in amusement and took a big bite, savoring the different flavors it had to offer, "Mmmm" she hummed while chewing. Gilbert's smile grew smug and satisfied at her reaction and she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Stop that!" she chastised, "It's very good!" she chuckled, handed the man money and clasped gilbert's hand in hers, pulling him across the market. 

"Anne! What in the world!" She shot a smile at him, raising her eyebrows smugly as she continued running down the street. 

His mind was spinning with hundreds of different thoughts, 

How small anne's hand felt in his

How her smile was so beautifully blinding

How adorable she looked when she was up to something

How her hair flew behind her like a blazing fire against the blue sky 

How her fingers tightened with anticipation as they reached their destination

How her before confident smile turned shy as she looked to him for approval

Oh God, how he had missed her. 

He looked up to see a small library that looked as though it was built in the beginning of humanity. Large vines grew up the side of the rusty red bricks and snaked into the open windows. The door was large and bulky. Carved out of the strong wood were details of different people in different areas, enraptured in their books. 

It was beautiful, but somehow it was dull in comparison to the lady standing next to him, gazing in awe at the old building. 

"So?" she looked up at him shyly, hoping he would appreciate it as much as she does. 

He moved his eyes from her and scanned the building again before returning to her and smiling brightly "It's incredible" He whispered in awe of how much beauty was surrounding him at that very second. 

Her smile grew so wide he thought her face might crack. She pulled his arm again, leading him into the library. The book shelves were floor to ceiling and were filled to the brim with every novel you could ever imagine. 

They spent their entire afternoon with their noses stuffed in books and engaged in heated debates about which authors gave the best character development or had the best vocabulary. 

It was a day full of flushed cheeks, passionate monologues, stolen glances, and an unholy amount of laughter (at least according to the librarian). 

Once again they said their goodbyes with muffled laughter still rumbling in their throats and went to sleep dreaming of a pair of soft eyes they couldn't seem to cease being enchanted by. 

.

"God, you should've seen Roy's face when Davy fell in our well! I've never seen anyone so terrified before!" 

Anne was regaling a funny story to Gilbert while they sat on the pier, legs dangling off into the water. But when he heard this familiar name his heart dropped. 

He had heard all about this "Royal Gardner" and his infatuation with Anne from Charlie Sloane, but he never let himself truly think about the fact that Anne would ever be involved with anyone else. Until now. 

Of course she's married you nitwit! He scolded himself. Of course she has CHILDREN. How could he even think that someone wouldn't appreciate her incredible self. 

Anne watched his face fall, wondering what she had said wrong. 

"Gil?" Her eyebrows furrowed "Have I said something wrong?" 

He snapped back from his thoughts, cursing himself for being caught off guard by an obvious —and inevitable— act. "No, no of course not!" He paused before lifting his eyes back to hers. "I just wonder... Why have you not spoken of them before?" 

She was confused, he knew by the crease in her brow and downturn of her lips. 

"Of who?" She questioned. 

"Roy... and davy, I would've taken you for someone to talk about their family more" He breathed a laugh, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

"Oh, I guess I do consider them family, but I usually don't bring up my ex-fiance and adopted brother into every conversion." She chuckled.

His eyes widened "Ex?..... Brother?" 

She shoved his shoulder "Yes! What did you think they were to me?" 

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! 

"I guess we both had the same misconception about each other" he laughed nervously, clearly humiliated. 

Her eyes went big " You thought... I was... married?! Wow, we really are very alike!" She laughed sweetly, obviously not too affected by his assumption.

"I heard all about his affections for you in college so I assumed he had proposed, and you had a child!" Even though she didn't seem too bothered, he felt the need to explain himself.

She nodded slowly "well, you are right about him proposing, we almost did get married." at his contorted face she elaborated. "I called it off... I realized— well never mind that." She paused. "We weren't meant to be, but he is my very good friend now, so I guess it all worked out in the end." she allowed a soft smile, and watched the rippling water move from her feet. 

Why hadn't she married at all? What did she realize? She didn't ever meet anyone else? 

"Well you must've had your fair share of suitors at queens, why did you never marry?" 

She met his eyes and sighed "I suppose my destiny is to be the bride of adventure. My chance for love has come and gone, and I think I am content traveling the world instead of cooking in a kitchen somewhere with a husband who I don't truly love." She kicked the water gently with a rueful smile. 

He thought over her words for a moment. What does she mean by her chance of romance has come and gone? Why would her husband have to be someone she doesn't love? He wanted to ask a thousand different questions but settled on one.

"Why didn't you love Roy, or any of the others who pursued you?" The sentiment of other men going after Anne made him sick, but he needed to know. 

She sighed deeply, as if preparing herself for what she was about to say, "I believe that true love only comes once in a lifetime..." She paused, 

"And you haven't found that yet?" He supplied. 

She shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her face, "No, no, the problem is I have. Or at least did" She breathed out a laugh. Gil could tell it was an attempt at covering the real emotion behind this statement. 

He was surprised, shocked even, and the smallest bit hurt. His eyebrows furrowed thinking of every possible person she could have fallen so deeply for. 

"Mmm" He merely hummed in response. 

Her sentiment about love being once and for all made him think about how true that really was. 

He always loved her, whether that looked like gazing across a classroom at her, rereading her letter every night on the ship, threatening those her hurt her, understanding how she felt with a mere glance into her eyes, holding her as close as possible during dance practice all those years ago, or merely greeting her in every dream he had had for the last eleven years. He did love her, and was certain he'd never stop. 

She interrupted his inner revelation with a sigh. 

"What about you, ever been in love?" She ran her fingers through her hair and gazed across the ocean, which was now a lovely lavender in the sunset. 

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. yeah I have." 

"And how did you find it?" She questioned thoughtfully. 

Gilbert left out a big breath and small laugh "Absolutely torchorous, though I suppose that was my fault..." Am I really doing this? ... I guess I am. At her questioning look, he continued. "I didn't make the best first impression. I was young and wanted her attention so of course I acted like an idiot, as would most fifteen year-olds I suppose," 

"Wait-- Fifteen? Was it someone from our class?!" She squealed, obviously very entertained by the idea. 

He scratched the back of his neck, "I guess you could say that," She rested her arms on her knees and placed her chin in her hands, prodding him to go on. He laughed at her eagerness and kept going. "She didn't forgive me for a long while, everyday I would watch from across the classroom trying to figure out a way to make her forgive me, but she was too stubborn to accept my apology.

"Back then of course I had no idea it was love, all I knew was that I wanted to be near her any chance I got. Her energy was --is-- the most beautiful thing about her. "

Anne was so absorbed in his story, hanging onto every word. Her heart nearly stopped at his next statement.

"I used to follow her home everyday, to make sure she was safe, and she would dance with and sing to the flowers- I swear the breath got knocked out of me everytime she twirled. I remember thinking that if fairies were indeed real, she was most certainly their queen.." 

She sat up slowly as her eyes widened in realization. No one else danced in the fields, she was the only one who prioritised the trees over her outfit. 

Gilbert shut his eyes as finished, now or never , he thought. 

"She stood up for people who only ever tore her down, she was the first person who tried to comfort me after my dad, the first person to truly encourage me to be a doctor. One night I went to see her--to ask if she felt the same-- and saw her dancing by the fire... I swear to God that image will be burnt in my mind till the day I die... i've never seen anyone so beautiful. When I asked she dismissed me and I left there completely heartbroken." He laughed and she frowned. "Then I did the dumbest thing I could do and tried to move on. Man did I try, I even went to propose to someone else! The second I got there I felt sick and knew I was making the wrong decision, so I broke it off and tried to get to the one I loved, one last time. Needless to say, my attempts did not work, and I didn't see her for years. I never stopped loving her though, and like you said, I'm pretty sure I'll never stop." 

He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, she knew now. Her eyes were glossy and her brows furrowed as she blinked at him. 

Then she did what he was definitely not expecting her to. She laid her head on his shoulder and began talking quietly. 

"I didn't expect to fall in love with this specific person," she began. "I even "hated" him for a long time after our first meeting." She nudged him with her shoulder and he laughed quietly. 

She thought for a second and continued, "Although if i'm being honest I never truly hated him. The only strong emotion I had ever felt before was anger, whether that be towards others or myself, and I think I mistook the twisting in my stomach and flush of my cheeks for anger... instead of love." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, nuzzling closer to him. 

"I was told to avoid him, and did, which I now know was one of the most idiotic things ive ever done." He looked down at her with creased brows. "I missed a friendship with one of the kindest people i've ever known, sure he was a sassy know-it-all," He laughed again, "But he had always had the kindest heart. About a year after we met, he left. I swear I had to convince Diana that I wasn't upset about it a thousand times, when in reality, I missed him. So much. When he got back...we became something like friends, but I still kept him at an arm's length. I think even then I knew what I felt for him was something much more than mutual friendship or rivalry." 

Gilbert laid his head on hers, listening intently to her every word. 

She smiled, "I realized I loved him after he stepped out with a different woman at the county fair. I was so jealous, looking back on it now I was going a tad crazy over such a small thing. But back then, it didn't feel small. I was out of it for days after that, that's when I realized there was no getting over him. I wrote him a letter, telling him how I felt, now I suppose his lack of response was some form of miscommunication," he nodded "but then I took that as his way of rejecting me. I went to Queens and Redmond and missed him everyday. Every night I lay down to sleep, the only thing my dreams could conjure up was the same kind smile and soft hazel eyes." She rotated her head to look up at him, "I never stopped loving him. I never stopped loving you." 

Gilbert's eyes softened, that statement made his heart race more than he had ever experienced before. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, my beautiful Anne with an e." 

"And I love you, my lovely Gil" 

If you were overlooking the pair, sitting on the pier with their legs swinging off in the sunset, you would have witnessed the gentle way she raised her lips to meet his, you would see a big smile spread on both their faces as they walked back to their hotel, hand in hand. You would see them bid farewell, this time pulling each other close and sweetly kissing the other, the promise of tomorrow alight on their faces. You would see a man walk back to his room happier than he had ever been, and a woman collapse on her bed with a squeal. You would see two smiling hearts, finally at ease because they found each other, and this time, they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you!   
> I had this idea and just couldn’t NOT write it, so i hope you got some enjoyment from my chaotic writing ;)


End file.
